


Pregnant

by CascadingElegance



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pregnancy, Rin is a dork, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/pseuds/CascadingElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were told you could never have kids, but that little plus on your pregnancy test makes you question everything the doctors told you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I got the idea while watching TV and thought it would be really cute.  
> Enjoy!

Positive. Your pregnancy test read positive.

No, but that was impossible! After trying for a baby for close to a year after getting married, you and Rin had went to your doctor to find out why your efforts kept failing. You were then told that you had a condition that made it nearly impossible for you to get pregnant and carry a baby to term.

So you two accepted this and started to look into adopting since the two of you so desperately wanted to have a family. This was a month ago, which made you even more confused at why you were suddenly getting positive on your pregnancy test.

_Am I actually pregnant? Yes, obviously!_ You screamed in your head, clutching the small stick with a tiny plus sign on it. This was the first time you had ever gotten a positive pregnancy and you didn’t want to let it go.

Rin wasn’t home at the moment so unfortunately you didn’t have anyone to share your excitement with, but you did know he would be home soon.

You eagerly sat on the couch in the living room, glancing from the door to the TV as you waited for your maroon haired sharkie to walk through the door. And he did, around an hour after you took the test.

Immediately you jumped off the couch, running over to him with the stick in your hand.

“What?” His voice was as tired as his face. He stared down at you, expecting an explanation for your excitement.

You just held up the test and started to jump up and down, making it impossible for him to even tell what it was. But before he even had the time to ask, you squealed loudly. “I’m pregnant! _We’re_ pregnant, Rin!!”

His currently stoic expression falters and he gawks at you, at a loss for words. When he finally did find words to say, he stutters out something along the lines of. “Oh my god, but that’s impossible?! The doctors said...”

You shook your head and smiled, jumping into his arms. “No, they said it was just _nearly_ impossible, never _impossible_. We’re going to have a baby, Rin!” You’re still squealing.

Rin’s grip around you tightened and he smiled, his pointed teeth on show to you. “Shit, that’s amazing! Babe, we’re having a baby!”

He leaned forward and kissed you hard on the lips, his smile not even attempting to fade from his face.

In all your years of knowing Rin, you had never seen him as happy as he was right then.

He dropped you on the couch gently, moving to hover over you and pepper kisses all over your face. But soon after he was jumping up, far away from you, and gasping loudly.

“What are we doing?! There is no time to relax! We have to start shopping for the baby and getting its room ready!” He exclaimed, staring down at you like the both of you just committed the ultimate sin.

Before you knew it, Rin was running toward the guest room in your house to start making plans on how to decorate it for the baby.

You shot up from the couch, shaking your head and running after him, shouting. “Rin, we have nine months to do that!! Plus, we don’t even know the gender of the baby!” 


End file.
